User talk:Nightfern
'Hi! Welcome to my Talk Page. Please add a new heading for each different subject, leave your new messages at the bottom, and remember to sign or I can't get back to you!' Do you like this user? Yes No Kind of Userboxes? What do you think, Nightfern? Should we add them? I mean, I'm not entirely sure how to add them onto the Wiki itself, but, I can make a few. I was thinking ones for each rank of the Projects (Imagine, Create, ect) and even if we're mentors for Adopt A User. I think it would be a cool idea to use them here, and I can help in coming up with designs for the boxes. I always thought that they were cool on WW, and maybe we could start something here... ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew you'd like it. Now, do you know how to start one on here? I'm confused, because the code from WW will not work here. If not, then I'm thinking of going and asking Bramble or Helix. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've found code to use, thanks to Helix. I'm working with them now, and you can see them here! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 14:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) New Warrior Pics New Warrior Pics? What do you mean? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Read Bramblestar on Charart for Approval on P:I's page, and I've explained the reason why I think the blanks probably don't work for darker colors okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome, Mentor! XD So I'm gonna put up a few rules that users must follow for Project:Imagine.[[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been having the same issue too. But maybe it'll get fixed soon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been having the same problems, so, don't feel alone! xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) More Users? So I posted a message on the main wiki talk page about official friends... *grin* The reason I found this place is because you left a message on Sunspirit's page (I stalk pages). But I was looking at a blog, and I noticed you having a conversation with... uh... somebody... about having more users. I, in short, can help you out. I'm the admin of a wiki with over 2000 articles, which means we have a lot of users. My users LOVE art, talking to each other, writing, being random, and generally having fun, and I'm sure they'd love to check this place out. :) Plus, I'm considering being a member. But- anyway- you're 14? OMG so am I! I'm rejoicing because I don't know nearly ANYBODY my age on Warriors Fanfiction (that should be a word. Gahh) Wiki. (Everyone on WFW is very young...) Hahahhh, I don't mean to spam. I'll just go play Robot Unicorn Attack on Facebook (I wanna believe with you... lol). xD Peace out. FP13 December Cheers 23:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, NO. I don't write better fanfictions. But I'd be glad to help, I have a lot (A LOT) of spare time. LOL. FP13 December Cheers 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that funny. *blush* If you want to read a spoof, go read Mosswisker&Stealthfire's spoofs.... and if you want to read a fanfiction, go read If DeathClan Took Over by Artimas Hunter (another admin). I am NOT (by far) the best on my wiki. LOL. And BTW, I'm joining. And you reply really fast. FP13 December Cheers 23:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahaha really? It took me 5,000 edits to get me a position on WFW. So. Lucky you... :) FP13 December Cheers 23:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You know your history. :P I joined WFW in April 2008, became admin, lost it 'cause a b**** went insane, and fought my way back up. *smirk* I always get it in the end. xD FP13 December Cheers 23:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeahhhh. I've got to go- brother demanding access to 'Cuse game- so I'll talk to you... I dunno, maybe tomorrow? If I ever finish studying for a Geometry test, gah. Peace out, homeh! :D00:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project Create and Imagine Hahahah I meant to last night, but I was editing around 11:00 and I was very forgetful. And on the note you left on WFW- cool! I'll put it up there, and I'm too lazy to edit my talk page. xDDDD FP13 December Cheers 14:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the East Coast. :O But, anyway, COOL. I'm in. That easy. :O FP13 December Cheers 15:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, that makes sense. I'm in the process of advertising your wiki right now on mine... I hope this works 'cause this wiki has promise. :D FP13 December Cheers 15:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Lol. Imma go actually write a series here. It'll be a Share Wiki special xD FP13 December Cheers 15:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't worry, I'm totally female. xDDDD I get asked that all the time, and I'm glad I come across as female. That helps people out a bit, I think. FP13 December Cheers 15:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh noo. The guys write more fighty fanfics. Man. But I think that Warriors- just because it's about cats- appeals more to gals then to guys. *shrug* FP13 December Cheers 15:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) O: This is why guys are stupid. THEY DON'T KNOW THE AWESOMENESS OF CATS. Any guy that reads warriors is therefore SMART. xD FP13 December Cheers 15:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I know about warriors is BECAUSE of my brother- his 5th grade teacher bought it for him as a Christmas gift (long story). He didn't read it, and I wanted to read something so I grabbed it, read it, felt confused and read it again, and then forced my brother to read it. He didn't like it so now all the warriors books in the house are MINE. MINE. *hoards all to chest* FP13 December Cheers 15:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) LUCKY. I wish. The only horrible thing about being involved in a fandom is the spoilers, so I really don't have to read anymore. Plus I don't have time. xD Do you have the manga stuff too? FP13 December Cheers 15:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. :/ I think comics rock, they're a change of pace for me, but I usually read novels. FP13 December Cheers 16:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Re your blog post on Community Central. I've added the version of userbox from the Templates Wiki in place of the code you had in the template (which was looping as it was trying to call Template:userbox internaly). your code to create an Admin user box is now at so you just add the template to the page you want to display it on, rather than all the code (and so any updates of the caption text, image or colour change every page it is used on automatically). To display properly the Usebox template need a bit of CSS adding to this wikis MediaWiki:common.css file by an admin, to show the box with a border. you also need to upload an image or change the image in the template for one that exists on this wiki. see User:Nightfern/Userbox Testing for an example of the the new box (it just contains the same code as you had before in a new template that calls the core/meta template). This can then be used to create others by adding different colours, images, and text within a separate template, so you then dont need to add lots of code to each page. Note userboxes from other projects like Wikipedia may not be compatible as the core userbox template has different input parameters. But you can easily create similar looking boxes for most common ones with the version here. - 17:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) FanClan What is a FanClan? I have never heard of one. FP13 December Cheers 19:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I had one on WWiki but it failed. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Do I have to have one? Right now I'm creating allegiances and it's boringgggggggggggggggggg. Allegiances are hard to make. HARD. FP13 December Cheers 19:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Wait, lemme get this straight: all my stories have to be with the same Clan and stuff? I never knew that. FP13 December Cheers 19:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hah, you read Standards? See... I have a tendancy to mix up cats. xD Some tips on reading my stories: Don't expect the same thing over and over. And at the same time, expect to see the same thing over and over. xD FP13 December Cheers 19:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) My God I do have a fan. xD I was actually just about to go on a readfest. I've been doing admin duties over on WFW. So I'm getting to it. FP13 December Cheers 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that peeps read without commenting. I rarely comment. xD FP13 December Cheers 20:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not a FanClan- it's allegiances for a fanfiction... O.o FP13 December Cheers 01:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. :) FP13 December Cheers 01:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Hey IK your the admin so I am going to ask u can I make a clan here do u think that would be nice.Lion_blaze 21:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) So do i just create a page and name it the clan I want or do i have to something else? Lion_blaze 22:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thx so much. Lion_blaze 22:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh sry I have a bad keyboard to parden my bad grammar and punctuation have a bad keyboard to witch does not help. Lion_blaze 23:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure we can! They are adorable! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 01:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tips? Hey do you have any good tips on making a clan? Lion_blaze 16:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ty Thanks for the tips I needed some to get a clan going thanks. And Merry Christmas, Happy Editing. Lion_blaze 17:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm..... Hehe, Nightfern. I've got a question for you... What's some of my info doing on your page? It looks funny! XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Oh, goodness...Nightfern...what did you do?! Your page...looks...umm...weird. I can take a look and see what happened. Which is what I'm doing now. When I see what the problem is, I'll fix it for you. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It happens. I hate the code here - it's so hard to work with. But, take a look, I got the page back to how it was. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) lol *bows* Thank you! xD My Bad (1) I'd be honored to have rollbacker rights! I'll try my best to get 250 edits by Thursday. (2) I agree. I'll put up an archive box for the Gallery and for the Approved Charart. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, sometimes I forget XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one thing, I'm gonna ask Cloudskye's opinion too, but do you know the charart blank for Sharing Tongues? Do you think that could be a blank for mates instead? It seems easier. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Whoops I'd love to join! :D I asked on the talk page too. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 22:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oops...sorry I always forget about that. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 23:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Present! I drew this pic of Bearpaw and Snowpaw for you Nightfern! I hope you like it! Oh and sorry about Bearpaw's "streaks" I know they kinda look like sticks on his fur, but idk how to do streaks. XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Woah, Nightfern! Breathe. I made it a couple weeks ago, and it wouldn't upload on here at first for some reason, but I'm glad you like it! I'm gonna try to make a newer one for you in Photoshop sometime. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I make a lot of pictures for my friends! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) What? What do you mean by 'alliances' and 'for all Clans'? WENEEDTOKNOW!! Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 02:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) So... r we not allowd 2 make r own clanz? Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 02:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) (WE) use kitty because (WE) want to be different. It's boring to (US) when everyone else uses cat. Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 19:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, you don't know (US) that well yet. 3 Days To Christmas! 19:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Present 2 Thanks! I'll ask you if I have any questions. Oh and here's another pic of Bearpaw and Snowpaw that I made in Photoshop for you! Personally, I like this picture better! I hope you like it! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome, I'm glad you like it. And sorry about the heading thing. I gotta start to remember that... XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your not bugging me, the more charart blanks the merrier! XD Anyway, can you upload it on my page so I can see what it looks like? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww, that would be so much better as a mate blank, could you upload it onto P:I for me? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Warriors Share Wiki does look nice. However I do not understaand shat you mean by it has pages "connected with our programs". Right now I see 74 pages in the main namespace (including subpages), and no other obvious namespace where you might have more content. If you can direct me to where you are hiding the equivalent of 125 content pages, please let me know and I will be happy to look at the wiki again. But it will need to have 200 non-stub content pages to meet the criteria for a spotlight through the request page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Happy holidays! -- Wendy (talk) 00:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Nightfern! Did you learn how to make charat tortioseshells? I was looking at the photo gallery and I saw a kit you made and it was tortioseshell! Ottersplash 17:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey there The Blog looks fine to me. I see nothing wrong with it at all, and it works for me. By the way, starting later on today, I will not have internet access until after the new year. I just informed River, and I'd love for you to stand in as deputy while I'm gone. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 17:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Teach Me Can you teach me how to make torties? I really loved yours!Ottersplash 21:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Slider Well, remember when you wanted a slideshow gallery? I figured it out. xD. All I need is your help- and approval- what are the more popular stories/series on here? They all have to have pictures. Have to. FP13 December Cheers 22:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to have four stories. Any more well-known ones? xD FP13 December Cheers 22:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask around. :) But... OH MY GOD RIVER. I wanted to cry. We weren't that close but River's great. I know she and a friend of mine (Spirit, WFW) are close... *sigh* Hahahahaha so I spent an hour wrapping this present for my brother- I had to rip off the price tag, but not all of it came off. So instead of peeling it off (I didn't feel like it), I grabbed nail polish off my desk and painted the rest over before drying it with my mom's hair dryer and wrapping it. Yeah, Sharpies work too, I know, but... LOL. Sorry. That was such a squirrel. xD BUT NO RIVER. *sob* FP13 December Cheers 02:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* You're ADMIN. Take it from me, You.Enforce.The.Rules, if you want to or not. No ear pink? Say so, or forcefully change it. *shrug* That's all I got for ya, but I usually don't have to resort to that. FP13 December Cheers 02:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I got the template. And I miss River too. :) I am trying to make a logo/main pic thingie for my story so I can put it on the slider thingie. It's very hard. FP13 December Cheers 02:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Dang. Need any help? FP13 December Cheers 02:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Kaaay. (I thought your apprentice was The Eagles.) Well, if you need any help, I'm usually on the comp. 24/7. But I g2g (the irony LOL). I is super tired. FP13 December Cheers 02:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I shall do just that. :) I'll get started on someofthework today. FP13 December Cheers 14:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyy... the pictures have to have a certain size. O.o This might not happen. Unless we find some big pictures. There aren't any on the wiki. FP13 December Cheers 14:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Noope. Not big enuff. I wish, though. Let me do a small amount of research before I get back to ya... good morning! Merry Christmas Eve! FP13 December Cheers 14:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) '*ahem* Images must be 673px by 410px. FP13 December Cheers 14:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey Nightfern, I wan't to know something, how do I get one of my charats in for approvel? Thanks! Ottersplash 22:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Important! Nightfern, I have something for you to tell everyone on this wiki, I'm taking a break, and if it comes down to it, I'm leaving all of the wikis. It's not anyone or the wikis faults, its my choice. So I would like you to pass on all of this to everyone, erase my name as a rollbacker if you wish, and I would like you to be leader of P:I again. I hope you understand. Thanks. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ? Were you looking at your messages when my message came in? It kind of scared me that I got a response from you as soon as the message showed up in your talk page! Your pal Ottersplash 22:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:New Slider I think they have to be exact. >.< If you want me to I can figure it out. :) FP13 December Cheers 15:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) For some reason it won't let me do that. I'll try some other things out. FP13 December Cheers 19:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I tried EVERYTHING. Mehhh. I can try one more thing... O.o I hope this works. FP13 December Cheers 19:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) YES! I GOT IT I RULE BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS *skips around in a frenzy* MWAHAHA. FP13 December Cheers 19:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I need you to describe your series (Moonlight Series, right?) in the shortest sentence possible. Then I can put it on. FP13 December Cheers 19:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gahh, I have it linked to the Moonlight Series, but I can change it. FP13 December Cheers 20:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, for the two stories I have, it works. And I LOVE WESTIES. THEY'RE SOOOOOOO ADORABLEEEEEEEEE. FP13 December Cheers 20:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind either way, but thanks. :) You're a good buddy, too. :) FP13 December Cheers 20:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks. :) FP13 December Cheers 20:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gahh I wondered what that was for. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'll work on it later- I'm seeing if this new idea of mine is a good one... FP13 December Cheers 20:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) See ya! I will most likely be off by then- y'know, Mass 'cause it's Christmas Eve. It's almost 4:00 here. (Okay 3:30, big deal xD) FP13 December Cheers 20:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, you're eating lunch at 3:30? :P Wow. I'm making Bs at the moment, and that's fine with me because I still have a good GPA. FP13 December Cheers 20:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyy, do y'all have an IRC? It's much easier to chat on one of those. Plus I can get work done at the same time. xD FP13 December Cheers 20:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) haha Yeah, that was me, CrystalFace. A big new present is under the tree for ME and I'm not allowed to touch it, just look. *pout* CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! 01:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know CrystalFace. And her sisters, but I know her better. We told each other our PWs... Oh Christmas break, oh Christmas break...Oh how I love your lengthiness! 01:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeahh. Sorry for not replying yesterday (and in the right section today, xD). But I had to go... idk. *shrug* I can't remember. OMGOMGOMG I GOT A LAPTOP. But unfortunately that means less charart 'cause I don't have a mouse yet. Keep that in mind... xD Did you have a good Christmas? FP13 December Cheers 16:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC)